Journey Into The Unknown
by Lexa 26
Summary: Selene one of the most famous Vampires around has the unique ability to go out in the sun. She meets up with someone she thought was dead for over 3 years. New faces and weird connections
1. New Begining

**Chapter 1 New Beginning**

Selene looked around the darking city through the sheet of rain; she had yet to find her target and was starting to get in a bad mood. She decided that she had had enough for tonight. She stood up from her perch on the church swung one leg out in front of the other and jumped from atop the building. She made a swift landing her right leg taking the impact from the jump and landing on her left knee. She quickly disappeared into the crowd heading back towards her car a few blocks away.

It had been almost 1 ½ years since the war between the Lycan's and Vampires. Selene and Michael had gone there separate ways after Victor's death. She didn't think he was safe with her and the Lycan's needed a new alpha to lead their group, with Michael being a hybrid he was the obvious choice. She missed him from time to time but knew that in the end he would end up being killed.

Selene walked back to her black mustang that was parked almost 4 blocks from where she had been. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door grateful to be out of the rain. She started it up and drove towards the edge of the city where her small two-bedroom house was at. She didn't like living in apartments people could figure out who and what she was and she didn't need them to know.

She pulled up to the house and got out locking the doors to her car and walking up to the front door, she pulled out the key and un-locked the door stepping into the quiet foyer. She walked down the hallway of the two-story home and went into the dark kitchen. She took off her black trench coat and hung it over the back of one of the dining room chairs and went to the fridge. She opened it up and took out a bottle of thick red liquid. It was blood.

When she had left the coven after the war and finding out that they had betrayed her in the first place she had taken one of the many keys to the warehouses where the generic blood was kept, they owned there own share in the company and that how they got it without suspicion. They couldn't just go around and suck cows dry because they needed blood it would attract un-needed attention. She poured some into a glass and sat down at the table. She hadn't found her target, some Lycan's had been after him and she needed to find out why they needed him and the sooner the better. Memories flashed back to when Lycan's had been tracking Michael. They couldn't be up to there old tricks again could they?

"Man what a night." Selene muttered to herself since there wasn't anyone to talk to anyways.

She finished off the rest of her drink, put the empty glass in the sink and walked up the to her bedroom closing the door behind her.

The sun shone through the small crack in the dark blue drapes. It was around 8:00 am the next morning. Selene rolled over in bed and looked at the digital clock on her nightstand letting out a moan. She got out of bed and shuffled off in to the bathroom across the hall. She came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of dark blue denim jeans that had a few rips and tears in them and a black long sleeve shirt. 

"Now where the hell did I put my brush at?" She cursed to herself.

As she walked back into her bedroom she found it sitting on her dresser. She put on a pair of socks and then her black combat boots. She brushed out her long dark chestnut hair and then pulled it back into a ponytail. She had let it grow out since the war it helped in a way to change her appearance to keep the rest of the death dealers off her backs. She put her Beretta's in the holster she wore on her hips and checked to make sure her dagger was still in its place in her boot.

"Time to go and track down that guy, once again." she huffed as she walked into the kitchen to receive her trench coat. Once again memories of Michael flashed in front of her eyes, maybe she missed him more then she thought. She slipped the rest of the way into her jacket and headed to the front door when a resounding knock came from the backdoor. Selene swung around when she heard someone knocking at the backdoor.

"Now who the hell could that be?" she asked herself as she turned around and headed to the back of the house.


	2. Surprise

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

She walked to the door keeping her hand on the handle of one of her guns. It could be friend or foe. She reached up and un-did the lock on the door and then grasped her hand tightly on the handle and opened the door slowly. Standing in front of her was a young man around his mid twenties with medium length dark brown hair the same color as hers. He had bright blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of glasses. 

Evvveertt...?" Selene mumbled out as she took a step forward and pulled him into a hug. He was at least a head taller then her as her head easily rested under his chin.

"Hey there sis." Everett said as he returned the hug with a kiss to the top of her head. "Miss me?" he asked as he pulled her back to get a better look at her.

"I..I thought that you had died in combat almost 3 years ago." Selene said still not believing that her older brother was now standing in front of her. 

"What do you mean? Who told you that?" Everett asked clearly surprised at the information she had just told him. 

"Marcus." Selene said.

Everett felt a slight shiver go up his immortal spine at the mention of the vampire elder's name.

"I think you and me need to have a long talk." he said leading her inside and closing the backdoor behind him sliding the lock back in place. He knew something wasn't right and that he had put both her and him at risk by coming here in the first place.

Everett took Selene into the living room and sat her down on the sofa.

"Now what did Marcus tell you." Everett asked.

Selene took in a small breath and began her story.**  
**

Flashback

_Selene sat in her chamber in the vampire manor. She had wanted to go with the rest of the vampire warriors which call them selves Death Dealers on the raid against the Lycan's, this would be the biggest one yet. They had found the large manor where the Lycan's called home but, her brother didn't want her to go. He couldn't bare to see her get hurt even though she had been a death dealer ever since she had come to the manor with her brother after her parents had been killed._

"Selene I know you want to go on this raid, but we both don't need to go and get killed mom and dad wouldn't allow it you know that." Everett had told her only an hour and a half ago.

"Just come back alive and not in a body bag." Selene had said as she gave her brother a hug as he went out the door to the awaiting vans sitting in the drive.

ONE HOUR LATER...

It was around one in the morning when Selene awoke with a start. She had had a terrible dream. Everett had been fighting with a Lycan when one came behind him and stabbed a knife into his side right under his heart. He fell to the ground slowly bleeding to death the wound to large for him to heal.

"No Everett." Selene whispered when she realized that she was lying in bed and it couldn't have been real.  


_She heard a noise outside, the sound of tires on gravel. She quickly got out of bed in only a black tank top and black pants. She ran down the stairs to the front foyer her bare feet making a kind of patter noise on the tiled floor. She saw some vamp's coming in on stretchers and other limping in though the door. But there was no sigh of her brother. She ran up to one of the better-looking vamp's named Judson. He was one of Everett's friends._

"Judson where's Everett?" She asked hoping that he would say that he was on his way in.

Judson looked up at Selene with sad looking eyes when she heard her name called from across the hall. She turned to see that it had been Marcus. He looked at her with sad eyes just like Judson.

She walked over to him knowing in a way that her dream had been right, that her brother was dead but she didn't want to believe it until she head it from someone she trusted. It just couldn't be true.

Marcus lead her to his office and gestured for her to take a seat, but she stood right in front of him not budging.

"Where is Everett?" She said slowly. 

"Selene he didn't make it out of the battle field." Marcus said. "He was attacked from behind by another Lycan. He was bleed dry by the time we found him."

"What no...NO HE'S NOT DEAD!" She yelled at Marcus as she sunk to the ground in tears.

Marcus knelt down and pulled her into an embrace rubbing small circles into her back. Once most of her tears had been shed she looked up to Marcus.

"I want to see the body." She said, which sounded more like a command.

"The ones that were dead we buried in the battle field, we only brought back those that were injured." he told her.  


Selene walked across the battlefield where not more then 2 day ago there had been a battle. She walked towards the markers that marked the graves of those that had fallen. She walked along the line of graves until she found the one she had come to find. She traced the lines on the name that was engraved in the marker.

"EVERTT CHRISTIAN" 


	3. New Faces

**Chapter 3- New Faces**

Azmarie walked through the crowd of people rushing to and fro. Quietly she ducked into the park. She sighed and sat down on a nearby bench and looked up. The stars were dim due to the city lights, but a few stood out amongst the dark sky.

She started to hum to herself, but stopped when a shadow flew by in front of her.

Stopping the song Azmarie looked up into the shadows. A person stood there dressed mostly in black except his pale white face.

"Hello James." Azmarie greeted.

"Morning Love." The man said a bat landing on his shoulder.

"Cut the 'Love' Crap! What do you want?" The girl asked leaning back on the bench. "And it better not be a stupid reason cause if it is..." She withdrew a handgun or more precise, a 9 mm Glock 17, out of her pocket "This, has 21 rounds. That's 21 times I could kill you. So don't bug me tonight." Azmarie smiled.

James smiled also, "Very well love, I suppose I should go, but 'he" send his regards. Also "he" says that the one you seek is near." He stated causing Azmarie to jump up.

"What?"

"Good night" James said then added. "Love." Then he stepped into the shadows once more and disappeared into the dark.

"Hey! Wait! JAMES NO!" She started but he was gone. "Damn. Stupid bastard!" Azmarie shouted stomping her foot on the ground. Calming down she pocketed her gun and headed back to her apartment.

James sneaked into the dark blue room through the open window of Azmaries apartment. The room itself was simple. Dark blue walls with a white ceiling. In the corner was a desk full of papers and a dresser with a bunch of stuff shoved onto it. In the middle of the room was a bed with dark blue sheets with stars on them. Currently asleep on the bed was a young girl with shoulder length hair, it was dyed blue. It was easy enough to tell from the roots of her hair that had started to grow a brownish-red colour. On the bedside table was a collection of earrings and a pair of sunglasses.

James crawled across the floor quietly as to not awaken the sleeping girl. When he reached the door however a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"And where, do you think you're going James?" A voice laced with suspicion asked.

"So? What are you doing here?" Azmarie asked making James sweat drop. 

"Ummm... nothing. Honest. I just I- I came looking for some food! Cheesecake!" James cried, saying the first thing that came to his mind, which happened to be cheesecake. "Yes, I came for Cheesecake!"

"You came here... at-" Azmarie turned to her digital cloak on her wall. "You came here at 2:54am for cheesecake?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"YES!" James shouted putting his hands on his hips looking happy. Azmarie sighed straightened her pyjama pants. The boy looked at the girl in front of her fearfully. "I'm in trouble now aren't I?" 

_Silence. _

"You're going to kill me now aren't you?"

"You know what James, I'm a fair girl." She started putting her hands on her hips. "I'll give you a two second head start for you to get to that window before I throw you out of it."

James jumped and headed for the window. Unfortunately before he reached it, Azmarie had finished counting.

Grabbing the man off of her floor, Azmarie picked him up and chucked him out the open window, from which he had snuck in.

James hung from the flag pole that was on the building opposite of Azmazires.

"Man that girl's mean." he said as two bats landed on the pole he was hanging from. He looked up at them. "Oh shut up I know. Yeah I know I'm hanging ten stories above the ground. Yes I know that this pole is made of wood and with my weight, will break very soon." He stopped talking to his bats as a loud snap caught his attention. 

Looking up James saw the wood pole starting to break. "Crap." He sighed as the pole broke and he sped towards the ground. "I hate this job..."

Azmarie looked up as she laid back down in bed. She thought she had heard someone cry out and smash into the ground. Shrugging it off as her hearing things, she sneezed and went back to sleep waiting for the sun to rise.

Azmarie walked down the outside steps from her apartment. She hoped to escape James this morning before he went all ballistic on her for throwing him out the window last night. She jumped down off the last flight of stairs and landed on the cool morning grass. She tiptoed across the grass and managed to get halfway across before she saw a shadow directly above her. "Crap." She didn't have enough time to move out of the way as someone yelled and landed on her. 

"Jeronimo!" The someone yelled as they crashed into her making them smash into the ground.

Azmarie groaned as the weight on top of her shifted and sat on her stomach. "Uh.. OW!" She opened her eyes a bit to see a familiar face looking down into hers, black hair was swinging into his blue eyes making him seem childish.

"James! OFF!" Azmarie ordered pushing her blue hair out of her face.

James didn't move but just smiled at the 15 year old. "Come on Azzy, you owe me breakfast!" he said proudly. "You threw me out the window so you give me breakfast and don't try and get out of it."

"You came in at 3 in the morning of course I'm going to throw you out the window." Azmarie stated hitting James in the shoulder trying to get him off. "And don't call me Azzy either."

"Fine then Love, You owe me breakfast." James smiled his light eyes sparkling.

Azmarie growled. "Fine, but cheesecake is not a breakfast food." The young girl scolded pushing the other Vampire off of her and standing up.

"Aww. It should be." James pouted following Azmarie off of the property and to a small cafe on the main street.

James sat in his seat waiting patiently for Azmarie to come back with his well waited for cheesecake. His leg shook as he imagined the sweet cake in his head. He didn't know why, being a Vampire he shouldn't like things like cheesecake, but he did. Looking around for the blue haired girl James saw a bunch of girls looking at him giggling. 

James leaned back in his chair, The Vampire pushed his hair back and flashed them a smiled.

"Are you done?" Azmarie asked sitting down across from him, two plates in her hand. "Or should I eat both of these by myself?"

James attention immediately snapped from the girls to the wild berry cheesecake that Azmarie handed him. "Yhea! Thanks love!" 

Azmarie was about to object to the nickname but groaned and shut her mouth. Setting down the Cappuccino she ordered she bit into the cheesecake. Suddenly a cold shiver shot down her back. She looked over at the bunch of girls that James had been flirting with earlier, they were glaring at her. Sending the message of hate back at them she smirked.

The girls went running off seeing the look of displeasure in her eyes.

"Hey! That was mean Azzy love." James complained.

"So do it on your own time, not when you're with me." Azmarie stated. "So what did you come by for so late last night anyway?"

James ran his hand through his hair only to have it plop right back into place. "It's um.. umm.."

James's hesitation made Azmarie look up. "What is it?"

"It's Lord Derek.. he's not well." James replied a sad note to his voice.

Azmaries head shot up in horror. "What?"


	4. Explanations

**CHAPTER 4- Explanations**

Everett just sat there and listened to Selene tell her story. He learned forward and put his head in his hands letting out a sigh.

"Why would he do something like that?" Everett mumbled to himself. 

"What did you say?" Selene said as she got down on her knees in front of him. "Tell me what really happened." 

"Alright." Everett said as he sat up and mentioned for Selene to come back on the couch. "I'll tell you what happened that night..."

_Flashback_

Everett looked back at the manor and saw Selene standing in the doorway of the large front door. He gave her a small smile before climbing into the van. The door closing. He hoped that he would see his sister once again, but doubting that he would. Something was telling him that tonight something bad was going to happen.

Everett climbed out of the van with the rest of the Death Dealers. Checking to make sure all of his weapons were in check. He walked up the hill that overlooked the Lycan manor. He was in a group of 4 other vam's, while the other five groups were scattered around the manor at various places.

"Ok, Everett you and Judson take the west side of the building, while me and Mike take the right." Kim said. She was the only female death dealer besides Selene and one of the most trained in combat.

"Alright then, lets move out." Everett said as him and Judson silently crept towards there destination.  
  
__

"Hey was it just me or does it feel like someone is following us?" Judson whispered to his partner.

"Yhea it's not just you. Someone is certainly following us." Everett agreed. When he heard a twig snap behind them. He spun around pulling his two hand guns filled with silver nitrate bullets out in front of himself. "Whose there, show yourself!" He yelled into the darkness. 

All of a sudden a bunch of shadows came out of the woods. At least 15 Lycan's came and made a circle around him and Judson.

"Oh crap." Judson cursed. "Ok we need back up NOW!" Judson said into the walkie talkie that was strapped onto his vest.

"Ok were on are way." Kim's voice came back though the radio. 

Immaterially one of the Lycan's heard the voice on the radio. "Kill them at once before the others come." one growled.   
  
_They all sprung into action. Everett and Judson trying to fight them off. But two vampires against 15 Lycan's wasn't going to come out in the favour of the vam's. About ten minutes later the rest of the death dealers came thought the trees and joined the fight. Everett was taking on one of the largest Lycan's he had already dropped both of this guns and was now fighting with the sword that had been attached to his hip. Judson was some ten feet from Everett. The Lycan he had been fighting was now dead. He looked up having feed on his kill when he saw another Lycan come up from behind Everett. Judson yelled just for Everett to turn around and get stabbed him in the stomach. Everett fell to the ground in slow motion, this vision slowly leaving him. He had promised Selene that he wouldn't come home in a body bag and how he had broken his promise._

Everett came to slowly there was a bright light in front of his eyes.

"Agh." He moaned he could feel a sharp pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw that he was laying on some kind of uncomfortable bed in what looked like a hospital room. "Where the hell am I?" He asked not expecting an answer.

"Well if you stopped moving around then I'll tell you." A voice said, it somehow sounded familiar.

Everett opened his eyes up fully and sat up slowly. That's when he saw him. Marcus.  


_"What going on?" Everett said looking down at his wound, which at yet to heal. "Why haven't I healed yet?"  
_  
_"Everett, when Kim found you on the battle field you were almost dead. She brought you back to the manor as quickly as possible. I don't know how to tell you this but the only way to save your life was to...  
_

End of Flashback

"Was to make me mortal." Everett finished.

Selene just sat there in shock, not knowing what to say or where to begin.

Selene sat there in total shock at what her brother had just told her. He was no longer immortal.

"How, how did this happen?" Selene asked as she stood up and started pacing back in forth in front of the sofa.

"I don't know exactly but somehow Marcus was able to alter my DNA and make me mortal. If he hadn't then I would have died." Everett said. He could tell that Selene wasn't happy with what had happened.

Selene stopped her pacing and bent down in front of her brother. She looked up at him. He could tell she was up to something.

"What if I was to bite you? Then you would be immortal and no one would know this happened." Selene said with a glint in her eyes.

"I don't know Selene." Everett said with a sigh putting his hands threw his hair.

"Listen to me. You have so many enemies that can come after you. I know you still know how to fight but if they find out that your mortal then they would all come after you and you wouldn't stand a chance. And I couldn't live with myself if I let you get killed." Selene said with a hint of pleading in her voice.

Everett stood up and walked into the kitchen with Selene following behind.

"If I let you do this, how do you know I'll make it through the transformation back into a vampire? Not every mortal makes it through it some of them do die." He said.

Selene looked up at her brother so many things had happened in the past three years. He had been wandering around for those years as a mortal and yet he had managed to keep himself together.

"Everett how come you came back now and not three years earlier?" She asked. 

"Because. Because…" Everett stuttered. "Because I...I..."

"Because you were hoping that I would turn you immortal again." Selene finished his sentence. 

"Bloody hell, yes that's why."

Selene looked at her brother and finally saw it. He was lost, his eyes that usually shone with a small glint was gone. He was miserable and the past three years she had moved around a lot and since he was mortal it probably took him all these years to find her.

"Alright come upstairs. I want you to at least be comfortable you can stay in the extra bedroom." Selene said as she led the way.  
She walked up the staircase and opened the bedroom door that was at the end of the hallway. There was a large double bed and a chest of draws.

"Lay down on the bed." She instructed. She had only ever done a this once and was a little nervous that she would do it wrong and kill her brother in the process. But then again the vampire virus might kill him anyways.

Everett laid down as Selene sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to give her the ok. "Alright I'm ready." he said. "But if anything happens then I want you to know that I don't hold you in anyway for anything. I love you; you'll always be my little sis."

"I love you too Ev." She said using the nickname she had called him when they were little.

That was the last thing he heard as he felt her fangs go into the side of his neck. Letting the virus take over.

I know it's been really long since I've posted on this story but I've been busy writing it and if more people start reviewing for it I'll post more promise

Lexa2626


	5. Virus

**Chapter 5 : Virus**

Azmarie sat quietly, watching James scarf down his fourth piece of cheesecake. She was sort of glad that her credit card was connected to James bank account not hers. So she didn't go broke when she paid for all the stuff he ate. Putting her fork in her mouth, she sighed and looked out at the busy sidewalk letting her mind wander to her father. 'Oh Lord Derek... you stupid Vamp, not telling us you're sick..." A sudden wave of anger went through her at the old mans stubbornness but let it go. How could she condone him when she acted exactly like he did? She sighed again.

James looked up at the girl in front of him. "You know if you sigh enough times you might be able to make the fork in your mouth fly." he joked. 

Azmarie looked back to James confused. When she realized what he had been talking about she took the fork out of her mouth and kicked him in the shins under the table.

"Ow! What was that for?" James cried out putting his foot on his chair so he could rub his shin. "That hurt. What kind of shoes are they? Steel toed?"**  
**  
Azmarie shook her head. "Nope just heeled."

Her attention was drawn from James as a girl walked by them. She had black hair with purple highlights and blue eyes. She saw the stranger look at her and James but she didn't do anything, the girl had just kept on walking. Raising an eyebrow she sensed a Vampiric aura around her.

"Hello? Hey! Azzy? Hey love?" A hand was being waved in front of her face. She snapped out of her thoughts to see James kneeling down in front of her waving his hand in her face. "Hey you okay Love?" he asked standing back up staring back down at her with a worried look.

Azmarie blushed and nodded her head. "Y-yea I'm f-fine." She looked away.

James looked at his partner whose face had gone red. Being who he was James was curious.

"Are you sure? Your face is flushed and you're not concentrating well." He stated as he pushed her bangs back with his hand and put their foreheads together. At this Azmarie's blush grew. "You're kinda warm Azzy, Are you feeling alright?"

Azmarie stared at the black haired youth in front of her still red in the face. "I'm fine!" She said turning her head away. "Come on we should go." She said standing up.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a large wave of Vampiric power surged through the area. Power went out as it went by, animals went crazy as it flew by them, and shadows grew as the light dimmed. As it past by the small cafe where James and Azmarie where the two Vampires were automatically aware of the presence it brought. It was over whelming. Just the presence of the power the wave brought was enough to bring

Azmarie and James to their knees.

The two vampires clutched their heads in sudden pain as they fell to their knees. The couples around them crowded around them trying to help.

Everett felt the vampire virus run though his veins and enter his system. He slowly started to recall what Marcus had told him when he had first become mortal.

Flashback

_Markus walked into the recovery room Everett was staying in after being turned mortal. He sat down in the armchair beside the bed. Everett opened his eyes and saw Markus sitting beside him._

"Markus what are you doing here?" Everett asked as he sat up and leaned against the headboard. "Is something wrong?"

Markus just looked at Everett, there was something wrong but he didn't know how to tell him.

"The thing is...the thing is...well..." Markus stuttered.

By now Everett was getting nervous something was apparently wrong and Markus was avoiding the subject. 

"Spit it out man! What is it?" Everett more less as yelled at the vampire elder.

"You won't last more then 5 years without being a vampire. You were...how can I put this...you were the strongest vampire ever know to vampire kind. You had power that even you didn't know about. There is a prophecy out there that tells of a two vampires, brother and sister who will one day take over the position of rulers of them all. The female having extraordinary power but nothing compared to her brother. The whole description describes you and Selene, because it is you and Selene. " Markus explained.  
  
_Everett was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say. He had heard of the prophecy but never in his wildest dreams thought that it would be him and Selene.  
_

"_Well then…I don't really see what the problem is." Everett said surprising Markus with his statement._

"What do you mean you don't see the problem, you are mortal Everett." he said. 

"I just get you to bite me and turn me back into a vampire." Everett replied as if it was the most simplest thing in the world.

"It's not that easy Everett. You need to be bitten by a certain vampire. Selene. She and she alone carries the same blood and virus that once ran through your veins, it's the only way to bring back what was once lost." Markus said with a grim look on his face.

Tracking Selene would be no easy task and even harder while being mortal.  
  
End of Flashback 

Selene was nervously pacing back in forth in front of Everett's bed. What if he didn't wake up and died right there in front of her. It would be all her fault.

"Will you stop your pacing, you'll wear a rut right in the floor." A voice said.

Selene's head whipped to the side and saw her brother sitting up in bed looking at her with that look only he would give her when she was being stupid.

"Oh my God you're all right." she said running over to the bed and wrapping her arms around his neck. "But did the virus work are you a vampire?" 

"Well then, will just have to find out now won't we?" Everett joked as he pulled Selene back.

She looked up at Everett as his eyes changed color but instead of them going icy blue they changed to a bright golden yellow, and his fangs slowly showed over his lip.

"Your back." She said with a smile. Putting aside the change in eye color for later.

Neither vampire noticed that though out the city there was a massive power surge, from both brother and sister being reunited as vampires once again.

James stood up still shaking. Nodding to the couple for their help, he went over to Azmarie. She was sitting on the ground shaking violently. Her lips were tinged blue and her face was pale. The young girl was rubbing her arms as if she was trying to warm herself up. "Hey Az? Are you okay?" James asked kneeling down beside the girl. 

Azmarie looked up at him. Her whole body felt like an ice cube as she rubbed her arms. When she looked up at James she saw him flinch. "What is it?" ****

James stared at the girl, or more at her eyes. Her usually cheerful yellow eyes were changing... red was slipping into them, the darker colour stood out and it scared him. None of the vampires, from Lord Derek's clan, eyes turned red. Only yellow to blue or vise-versa. He looked away taking off his jacket. "It's nothing. Here put this on." He handed her his jacket, which she put on gladly. "I don't like the feeling in the air... I think we should pay Lord Derek a visit." 

"I-I though-ht he w-was sic-sick..." Azmarie shivered pulling James jacket closer to her body.

"He is." The youth replied picking up Azmaries sunglasses. He leant over and put them on her face so they covered her now half-yellow half-red eyes.

Azmarie stared at James. He was acting serious and it unnerved her. He never acted serious even in the face of really, really bad odds. "James what is it?" she asked. "What was that huge way of energy? And why the hell is it so fucking cold?" She almost shouted but her chattering teeth made it come out quieter.

James looked back at his friend in worry. Why was she so cold? Her lips were bluer then before and her hands looked frost bitten as well. Is it happening because she's only half Vampire? Throwing caution to the wind, James stepped up to Azmarie and wrapped his arms around her bringing her small form closer to his body.

Azmarie's eyes went wide and she was about to open her mouth to object but James just shook his head.

"Hold on, the cold will go away in a minute. Just let me do this." James told her praying to him self that this would work. Putting his head down he set his lips on Azmaries neck. He brought out his fangs and bit down on his cheek causing blood to fill his mouth. Moving his fangs down to Azmaries neck he punctured her skin and lets his blood mix with hers. 

Azmarie felt the blush rise to her face again as James embraced her. However she welcomed the warmth their close proximity brought. Suddenly heat seemed to spread throughout her body as James pierced her neck. Her shivering stopped and her lips turned back to her normal colour.

James withdrew his fangs and licked any excess blood off of his lips. "Better?" he asked.

Azmarie nodded not trusting her mouth to work.

"Good." James smiled his trademark grin. "Now that you're all warmed up, lets get going!" he linked his arm with Azmaries and dragged her out of the cafe.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!" Azmarie cried trying to keep up with James pace. "Hey!"


	6. Presence

**Chapter 6 : Presence **

Selene walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to go and get Everett some blood to help him get back to somewhat of a normal vampire. She poured some into a glass and went to go and put the container back into the fridge. She was just about to go back up the stairs when she started thinking of the last couple of days. She had thought that her brother was dead and then he appeared on her back door. It was more less all of a blur to her.

"Selene are you alright." Someone called from the end of the stairs. She looked up and saw Everett walking into the kitchen.

"Yhea I'm fine I was just on my way up." she replied with a put on smile not wanting him to worry about her.

Everett knew that she was lying she was never any good at it and still wasn't. "Come on, come sit and tell me what's on your mind." He said as he led her over to the small dining room table.

"It's nothing Everett don't worry about it. " She answered.

"There is something bothering you now tell me what it is." Everett more less demanded from her.

"Its just that I thought you were dead and then you tell me that you're mortal and that we were meant to be the most powerful vampires to lead the coven, it's a lot to take it Everett." Selene said.

"I know it is, imagine what it was like for me I had no one. I had to deal with all of this on my own, you have me here so your not alone. I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise" Everett said as he stood up and went over and gave Selene a hug. ****

"Alright then." She said as she retuned the hug.

"Why don't we get out of the house for awhile and go and get something to eat?" Everett suggested.

"Alright cause I was starting to get cabin fever." She answered with a smile on her face.

She stood up and went to go and get her coat. She put it on as Everett went and slipped into his leather jacket. Together the two of them walked out the front door and got into Selene's black SUV and drove off into town.

Everett and Selene were walking down the sidewalk, trying to find somewhere to stop and get something to eat when Selene felt a presence. It was something she had never felt before. Everett immanently noticed that Selene had sensed something or she wouldn't have had the blank look on her face that she had at the moment.

"Selene what is it, who is it?" Everett asked clearly worried.

Selene snapped out of the trance like coma that she had been in just as fast as she had gone in it.

"What?" 

"What just happened?" he asked again.

"I don't know I felt a presence, it was like I knew them or something like. I don't know how to explain it." Selene said. "Don't worry about it at the moment I'm sure it was nothing."

"All right I'll let it pass for now" Everett said in a joking manner. 

"Hey who do you think you are my father?" Selene said with a laugh as she walked into the café that James and Azmarie had been in not less then 10 minutes before.

Selene didn't know that somehow her and Azmarie life's were about to change drastically.

James had stopped pulling Azmarie and was now walking in a comfortable silence beside her. He was oddly happy. Whether it was the four pieces of cheesecake or that he had had or because it was he had kissed Azmarie. Well kissed her neck anyway, he laughed to himself. He had kissed her before he bit her so Azmarie didn't know the difference. Or so he hoped. He smiled as they walked back towards Azmaries flat. Suddenly the girl beside him gasped and stopped. 

"What is it?" The black haired youth asked.

"I just remembered..." Azmarie smacked her head with her hand. "My wallet.. I left it back at the cafe..." She turned around but James grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure we shouldn't just go see Lord Derek first?" James asked.

"Yes I'm sure..." Amzarie sighed dragging the black haired vampire behind her. "Besides it's the wallet with the cheesecake picture on it, and I left the coupon for a free one at Superstore, in it."

No more was needed to be said. James whipped around and practically bolted for the cafe.

"Wait for me! It's my wallet, I should be the one running not you!" Azmarie shouted running after her friend. Her heels making loud clicking sounds on the pavement as she ran.

The two of them arrived back at the cafe out of breath.

"Now we were sitting over here." James said as he rushed off towards the table they had been sitting at. But his luck wasn't very good, he accidentally walked into a man with dark brown hair almost making him fall over.

"James! are you okay?" she asked the Vampire. "I'm sorry sir." Azmarie stated to the man. "He wasn't looking where he was going."

"Yes I was! But he walked out in front of me!" James said indignantly.

Azmarie stepped on his foot and muttered under her breath. 'Don't pin things on the mortals... you can always bite him later...' she said seeing James' please look. She then turned back to the man smiling. "I'm very sorry, I hope you're okay. Well we have to go, Bye."

With that Azmarie rushed off with James behind her. They reached their table and started looking.

"Are you sure you left it here?" James asked bending over the chair looking for the wallet. "Cause I don't see it."

When he got no reply he looked over the table to see Azmarie standing there. Her hand was in the inside pocket of her jacket. He watched her pull out a small concealed handgun. "Azmarie!" he scolded quietly. "What are you doing?"

"Don't you feel that power?" she asked looking around... for some reason her gaze was drawn back to the dark brown haired man... 'it's so... familiar.'

Everett looked over at the man that had just bumped into him with a small glare. His ears picking up every bit of the young man and woman's conversation.

"Ha they think I'm mortal, what a laugh." Everett thought to himself.

He went up and purchased two cups of coffee and looked around to find out where Selene had seated herself. He saw her at the back of the café; Selene didn't really care to be around mortals that often, it made her a little on edge.

"Did you see what just happened that guy just totally walked right into me. And you know what else?" Everett asked to Selene who seemed to be off in space.

"What?" she asked snapping out of her daydream.

"That girl thought I was mortal told that guy that he could bite me later if he wanted to." Everett said taking a seat opposite of her.

"Really now." Selene said not really taking any interest in what her brother was talking about.

Everett noticed this at once, something was still bothering her. "It's that presence again isn't it?" 

Selene was looking around the café seemly looking for something that she apparently couldn't see or sense.

"What is it, come on Selene pull me into the loop here." Everett said as he waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"I can feel it. Stronger then ever, it's like its in this very room." Selene said looking Everett right in the eyes. "But I still don't know why I'm feeling it in the first place."

Everett pondered what his sister had said and then spoke up. "Now just hear me out, what if somehow you and this other person are some how connected? Has anything happened before I found you that could have connect you to someone else?"

"Um…I don't know." She answered. "A couple years back I was in combat with some mortals, I know I lost some blood…." At this Selene stopped talking knowing that by the look on Everett's face he was thinking the same thing as her self.

"They came upon your blood and injected it into someone else, which made a connection with someone, cause in a way they would have been sired by you." Everett finished. "Ok Selene you need to focus on the presence and narrow it down to one person."

"Alright." She replied with a determined look on her face. She blocked out all noise, her eyes suddenly changing to her vampireic ice blue. Everett looked on with worry, nothing like this had ever happened before and he didn't know what the outcome was going to be. Selene eyes closed and she when she opened them back up they were there regular chocolate brown. 

"Well…" Everett asked cautiously.

"It's her with the guy that ran into you." Selene said softly looking in the direction of the duo. 

Everett just looked in the direction that Selene was looking in not knowing what to do next. There two coffee's totally forgotten.


	7. Connections

**Chapter 7- Connections**

Azmarie stiffened as she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking out of the corner of her sunglasses she saw it was the man from before and he was sitting with a woman. She had similar coloured hair as the man, but her clothes were dark. She could easily see the outline of two guns on the woman. Berettas if she wasn't mistaken. Now she knew what the presence was.

"You know what James, I think I left it at home…" The teenager stated nodding towards the door. 

"Oh?" James followed Azmaries line of vision to see the two people in the corner. "Dangerous? Vampires?" he asked standing up and bushing off his pants.

"Very… and yes, both Vampires…" She flashed him a grin. "Guess you don't have to bite him after all." She added.

"Ha-ha, very funny." James laughed in a not amused tone. "Come on then, lets not hang around and find out if they like us or not." He linked his arm with Azmaries and headed for the exit.

"Hey James?" Azmarie held up the corner of her jacket. "I don't smell like Lycan do I?" she asked. "Cause I was visiting Charles the other day and I don't know if his scent came off on me or what."

"Why would it matter?" The flirt asked opening the door for her. 

"Because it's a reason for them to follow us."

"No, you don't smell like Lycan. So if they follow us, it's for totally different reasons."

"Great… isn't this my luck?" Azmarie sighed. "I was supposed to get breakfast, talk to you, go see Lord Derek and report to Lord Marcus about his health. Since he's to stubborn to tell him himself." 

"Yeah, but you take after him. Maybe you're worse." James joked.

"You realize I have two Desert Eagles in my pocket, a Walther PPK, and a dagger with me…"

James shut his mouth and walked in silence, or at least for a few seconds before asking. "Why'd you bring all of those weapons anyway?"

"Just in case…" Azmarie shrugged, which was kind of difficult to do considering her arm was still linked with James'.

"In case of what?" James asked his eyes wide.

"Worst case scenario… which might just happen." Azmarie stated as she felt the presence again. Only this time… Stronger…

Selene and Everett watched as the man and women left the café. The girl looked somewhat nervous while the man looked like he would bite anyone's head off if anyone came near her.

"What are you going to do now?" Everett asked.

Selene didn't say anything but just stood up and walked towards the exit. Everett quickly stood up and followed his little sister without a word. He knew this was something she had to do.

Selene stopped once she was outside and looked up and down the crowed sidewalk. Her nose was slightly in the air but not enough that people would notice. She must have picked up on a smell or presence cause she took off towards the left. Everett was right behind her.

They had been walking for a good 10 minutes when Selene stopped walking. They appeared to be in an old, abandon part of the city. Everett not looking where he was going walked right into her. 

"Everett what the hell?" she snapped as her head whipped around an icy glare in her eyes.

"Sorry wasn't looking where I was going." Everett said with a smirk.

"Fine then." She replied as she pulled out one of her Berettas from the holster that she wore on her hips.

"Are they here?" Everett asked when his ears picked up something moving around them. 

With a flash he pulled out a silver handgun, Selene heard the movement and spun around and looked at Everett. She knew that he had once been a Deathdealer but this was the first time in awhile since she had seen him with a gun. She didn't even think that he had any on him but she must have been wrong. That's when she noticed the embalm on its handle.

"Is that dad's handgun?" 

Everett looked down at the gun in his hand and then back up at Selene's face.

"Yeah it is. Before I left the coven Marcus gave it to me. Said that when the time was right dad wanted me to have it." Everett explained.

"Oh." Was all that Selene said.

"Yeah." Everett said.

This was really the first time that there had been a tense moment between them, when all of a sudden Selene's eyes changed to their icy blue. 

"Their here." She whispered.

"Where?" Everett asked.

Selene all of a sudden walked past Everett her arm brushing past his. She walked down an ally and saw the young girl and man from the café standing there like they were waiting for Everett and herself to show up.

Azmarie sighed and looked at James. "Guess they were following us." James nodded as she stepped forward. "I wonder what she wants." She sighed as she brought out her concealed silver dagger. "Think we should attack?"

James head fell onto his shoulder. "That's you're solution for everything isn't it?" he joked.

"Works doesn't it?" Azmarie whispered taking a few more steps towards Selene. "Welcome. You followed us. Why?" Azmarie asked waiting for an answer.

Selene looked at the young girl in front of her. By the looks of her she was only a teenager, but yet the presence surrounding her was stronger then ever. Selene just stood there.

"Who are you, first of all?" Selene asked.

"Why would I tell you? It's none of your business." Azmarie snapped back.

Selene, getting pissed off by the moment and then this girl's smart remark made her eyes quickly flash ice blue, her hand slowly reaching for her gun on her hip. Azmarie taking this as a sign of attack suddenly started to run at Selene her dagger in her hand. Of course Selene being a Deathdealer knew how to handle something like this. She ducked down and Azmarie flipped over her digging her dagger into Selene's shoulder but it got caught on the leather. She landed doing a roll on the ground.

The teenager quickly got back up while Selene remained in a crouched position. Selene swung her leg out sweeping Azmaries legs out from under her.

"Wha?" Azmarie cried before she fell on her back with a thud.

Selene quickly put her knee down on the girl's breastbone while having her arm across her throat her gun resting on her arm.

She had acted recklessly and didn't think of the outcomes seeing as her dagger was now abandoned on the ground a few feet away. He guns were non- assessable as well. "Shit." 

"Who are you?" Selene hissed dangerously her ice blue eyes glaring daggers at her. Her vampire fangs showing. "I want some answers and I want them now."

When Selene quickly looked up she saw that Everett had the young man at gunpoint, a black gun with red on the handle was lying at the boys feet. The boy had his hands in the air looking like he had just seen something very funny. Maybe now they would find out what was going on.

Azmarie groaned chastising herself for being so stupid. She panted trying to get her breath back as she heard the woman holding her down ask her who she was. With such a warm introduction, a knee in the chest and a gun pointed to her shoulder, how could she object?

"You do realize you are a very demanding person." Azmarie couldn't help but say. Blowing her hair out of her face she stared at the woman on top of her. "My name's Azmarie Deysa. Now if you could, would you please get off of me? You're not exactly a light weight." She smirked as she heard James smack his forehead at her comment. "And you can tell me why you were following us while you're at it."

Selene slowly stood up her gun still aimed at Azmarie in case she decided to do something stupid.

"Alright then get up!" Selene said quietly. She risked a glance at her brother who still had the young man at gunpoint.

"Everett get his gun and her dagger. You." She pointed to Azmarie get over there with your friend there and keep both of your hands where I can see them." Selene said curtly. 

Everett came up beside Selene and whispered in her ear. "Now what are you going to do? Can't very well stay here can we? I don't like the feel of this place."

"I don't either. Feels like someone is watching us." she whispered back low enough that the other two couldn't over hear them. "I guess we can take them back to my place for now."

"Alright then." Everett replied.

Selene turned back to Azmarie and her partner in crime. "If you two promise to behave and not try and kill us then were going to take you back to my place where we can talk in private where unsuspecting ears can't hear us." Selene told them.

"So what do you guys say?" Everett asked as they waited for an answer.

Azmarie sat up and went over to James rubbing her back. She glared at Selene and Everett. As soon as she was next to James he started laughing. 

"Shut up!" Azmarie snapped.

He immediately stopped "So what do you think? Should we go with them?" He asked as he looked to the others.

Azmarie eye twitch as she whipped round to face him. "Are you nuts?!" she whispered angrily. "We don't know them! They attacked us! They threatened us! Do you honestly expect me to go along with them?" she asked. 

James looked Azmarie in the eye and knew she had a point but. "Why else do you not want to go with them?"

Azmarie sighed. "... it's the girl.. I feel like I know her.. it's unnerving! " at James confused look she added. "it's like she can crawl under my skin with just a glance at me."

James put a hand on her shoulder and smiled lightly. "Maybe if you talk to her..." but he was cut off by Azmarie reaching under her jacket. With her back turned to the others she could easily slip her two hidden Desert Eagles out of their hiding place. "Azmarie..." But before he could stop her Azmarie whipped around her guns out and she was about to pull the trigger...

**Okay I know It's been a long long time since i've updated...but no one reviews . So if I start getting reviews then i'll update. The first part of this story is done...so if you want it up the review review and oh yeah review. . **


	8. Reactions

**Chapter 8- Reactions**

Selene and Everett stood there and waited for an answer. When Everett felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. All of a sudden he felt himself being pulled into some sort of vision. He could see Azmarie and James. Azmarie pulled out two guns turned around and pulled the trigger. All of a sudden his eyes un-glazed and saw Selene looking at him with a weird look.

"What was that all about you sorta spaced…." Her sentence was cut short as Everett jumped in front of her pulling her out of the way of the flying bullets pulling out two daggers from his belt and flinging them at Azmarie, hitting her hands and making her drop the guns to the ground.

Everett looked at his two daggers lying on the ground and all of a sudden they were back in his hands once again. He put them back in their place on his belt like nothing had ever happen.

"What the hell did you think you were doing!?" Everett yelled at the teenager. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Selene looked at Everett in disbelief at what had just taken place. She knew her brother was the most powerful vampire ever to be born, but she didn't know that he could do stuff like what had just happened. He was going to owe her an explanation later.

Everett pulled out his gun and aimed it at Azmarie and James, Selene doing the same. They weren't going to take any chances now. Selene walked up to them and knocked Azmarie out with the butt of her gun and then turned to James.

"Are you going to corporate or do I have to knock you out too?" she asked with a glare. Now she was really ticked off.

Azmarie gasped as the dagger cut her hand making her drop her guns. The next thing she knew something cold and hard hit her across the back of the neck making her fall to the ground unconscious.

James eyes went wide as Azmarie fell to the ground. His heart pounded with worry as he rushed up to the girl and flipped her over. "Azmarie?" he called but the girl didn't move. "You evil-" he was cut off as Selene spoke. 

He tightened his grip he had on Azmarie's limp form feeling a small bit of blood on the back of her neck. He held her closer as he looked between Selene and Everett. "Please, I know you're mad, but this is a little extreme for a personal vendetta based souly on a feeling you got at a cafe!" James shouted. There was silence throughout the alley way...

Selene looked at the young man, she knew that he was concerned for his friend but she had tried to kill her.

"Listen I'm sorry for knocking her out, but she was going to try and kill me, I didn't want to take any chances." Selene explained. "Something messed up is going on here and me and her are some how connected and I need your cooperation to figure out what it is."

Everett stepped up from his place behind his sister and pulled her over to him. "Maybe we should just let them go for now. You tracked them here from this connection you have from her so you can always find them again." He whispered.

"I don't know Ev, nothing like this has ever happened before and it has be a little freaked out." Selene said for the first time that day showing her softer more vulnerable side.

"I know, I know." He said. "Why don't we just go home for now?"

"Alright." Selene said giving into her brother's suggestion.

Selene turned around and started to walk away back towards the café where this had all started. Everett looked to the concerned young man. He walked over and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Here's my cell phone number, when you and your friend are ready to talk with out trying to kill Selene give me a call." Everett said with a weak smile. He bent down and checked Azmarie. "She'll be alright. Just take her home and give her some Tylenol and she'll be back to however it is she normally is in a few hours."

Everett stood up and walked in the direction that Selene had walked in. Worried that this somehow was going to affect them more then he thought.

James watched as Everett stepped forward. He held Azmarie closer to him just in case. But as he bent down the apologetic look on the mans face made him relax. He watched as he made sure Azmaire was okay. He handed him a piece of paper.

James nodded as they walked away. He stared at the paper then pocketed it. Picking up the girl he headed home. On his way home, dark clouds loomed over head threatening to break open and soak him.

Her head throbbed. The first thing she registered was the sound of water pelting against glass. Then the sound of cars and people talking. Opening her eyes a little a white ceiling greeted her. She recognized the glow in the dark stars that were glowing on the white paint as well. Opening her eyes all the way she realized she was back in her room. No light shone through the windows, only black storm clouds. 

Azmarie moved to sit up but a throbbing pain in the back of her head made her dizzy and fall back onto her pillow. Deciding not to move she looked around spotting one of James bats on the post at the bottom of her bed. It appeared to be sleeping.

Sighing she looked back to the ceiling and closed her eyes hoping to get rid of the pounding headache. A sudden creak reawakened her and drew her eyes to the door. James was standing there, he had on blue Jeans and a form fitting white t-shirt. His hair was wet and hanging even more in his eyes then usual.

From where he was standing James couldn't see whether Azmarie was awake or not. He stood in the doorway for a few second before he leaned on the frame. "You know, what you did scared me."

Azmarie eyes went wide when she head the gentleness and sincerity in his voice.

"Attacking her like that. I wonder what you were thinking.. But it scared me half to death. When you do such rash things like that... it's dangerous. And it makes me worry about you. I know you don't like me much, but seeing as how we're stuck together for the next little while, I hope you'll be a little bit more careful...

James stared at the bed as he spoke. "At least let me get a decent nights sleep once in a while." He added with a hint of his regular humour.

Silence engulfed the room as James stopped speaking and stood up straight. "Well, despite how you feel again..." He turned around and was about to walk away when he stated. "I do love you Azmarie Deysa." With that he left the room shutting the door behind him. With a clink the door was shut all the way leaving Azmarie to her head pounding thoughts.

Tears brimmed over the edge of her eyes as she laid there thinking. Her arm laid over her eyes hiding her tears from any onlookers. "...damn...damn you.. James... dammit..." she muttered to the darkness of her room. 'Damn! Why... damn you why?'

Weariness overcame her as she closed her eyes and sleep rolled over her like a wave. Lightening flashed outside as rain continued to pour.

Everett and Selene arrived back at the house at about 9 o'clock that night. Selene seemed to be so out of it and he couldn't quite figure out why. They walked into the house silently; Everett closed the door and saw Selene walk up the stairs.

"Selene." He called out. 

"I'm going to take a shower, just leave me alone." She yelled down the stairs.

"Ok…." Everett said as he walked into the kitchen and got something to drink. He let the cool red liquid run down his throat as he sat down at the dining room table. This connection Selene had with this Azmarie person was really getting to her. Even if she wouldn't admit it herself.

Fifteen minutes later Selene walked out of the shower and into her room. She dried her hair off in the towel that she had had wrapped around her head. Sometimes she wondered what would have happened if she hadn't left the coven and Everett had never come back into her life. That's when she thought, "Why did Everett come back?"

She walked down the stairs in a pair of black pants and a black tank top. She could sense Everett in the kitchen. She walked in and saw him sitting at the table staring out the back door.

"Hey." She said quietly as she took a seat in front of him blocking off his view of the door.

"Hi." He replied.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing just thinking that's all." Everett said as he gave her a weak smile.

"Ev, you were never good at lying now tell me what's really bothering you?" Selene said with concern.

Everett looked down at the table and then back up at his sister. "Well you seemed a little out of it ever since this started with Azmarie." 

Selene looked down at the table and then back up at Everett. "Is that what you've been so worried about? Ev, I'm fine okay, this is just a little weird to me that's all." Selene said confidently.

"Alright as long as your ok." He said the normal smile appearing on his face once again. He glanced over at the clock and saw that it was almost 11o'clock. He stood up and gave Selene a hug. "I'm going up to bed, so I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright then." Selene said as she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

She knew that she needed to find out why Everett had come back, but yet she couldn't in some way ask. She let out a sigh and walked up the stairs to try and get some sleep. She would deal with all of this in the morning.

**Look two chapters in one night. There better be some reviews when I come back on tomorrow. Please!!!!! Please!!!!! It would really make my day . Go and hit that little review button at the bottom...go on hit it, you know you want to review. **


End file.
